No Words
by 107derwent
Summary: Set a few months after the finale. Jackie gets a job offer and decides to move on with her life, but she still got some unsolved problems to deal before leaving Point Place. One-shot.


**A/N:** I got the idea for this story when listening to "Goodbye Kiss" by Kasabian. It's a sweet song, if anyone wants to check out. This is my very first fanfic, so I hope you'll enjoy it.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

 **Warning:** Language and drugs.

* * *

 **NO WORDS**

"It's official: NBC wants me!" Jackie storms into the Forman's kitchen with both arms lifted up like the cheerleader she used to be.

Donna, Eric and the Formans quickly turn their heads towards her, cheering and congratulating her enthusiastically.

"Oh my God!"

"No way!"

"Great! Four more to go now."

Donna stands up and hugs her friend, while Kitty jumps excited and bursts out her trademark laugh. Right away, Hyde comes out from the basement and heads to the fridge to pick up some beer. He notices the little commotion and wonders what's going on.

"Hey, what's up?" He asks, opening the can and giving it a nice gulp.

"Steven, honey. Jackie's just told us she got the job in New York." Kitty informs him while clapping her hands together. The proud in her eyes is striking. She's always thought of herself like the mother of the bunch of kids who hang out in her basement. Each one of their accomplishments turned out to be hers, and she couldn't be happier.

"Oh." He looks over at Jackie like he was taken by surprise. "Congratulations, then." He greets her lifting his can, as he casually leans down the counter, putting up his zen and trying not to look too shaken.

"Thanks, Steven." Their eyes lock for a while, but she can't see if he's happy or not with the news. Deep inside, she hopes he would be upset for her leaving, but she can't read through his zen for a while. It's been so long since they've spoken to each other that she feels like she doesn't know this man anymore. She decides to return the greeting with a coy smile.

They're soon awakened from their little moment when Donna pokes Jackie, demanding for more information. "So when are you leaving? We should throw a farewell party."

"Gee, thanks, Donna! I expected Eric celebrating my departure, not you." Jackie retorts feigning hurt.

"Shut up, midget. It's only a way to show you how much we support and care about you." Jackie casts a suspicious glance at Donna. "And… there will be some presents." Donna rolls her eyes in redemption.

"Oh, then I guess you should do it!" She smiles brightly to no one in particular. "Jackie Burkhart would never decline presents."

"Yeah, I should probably get you a new trident so you can protect yourself in the Big Apple, devil." Eric teases her with a satisfied smirk on the face.

"And I should get you my foot in your ass. Be happy for the loud one, dumbass." Red threatens his skinny son.

Jackie sticks her tongue out to Eric and gets back to the subject, informing everyone about her departure on Sunday morning. They get all flustered and start planning the party immediately, due to the short amount of time till Saturday night. She waves them goodbye, claiming she has to start packing, as Donna and the Formans excitedly discuss the details for the farewell.

No one notices Hyde is still by the kitchen counter, looking quite disturbed by the immediacy of the events. Yeah, they haven't had any significant contact for months besides silently hanging out at the basement, but he doesn't feel ready to have her completely taken away from his life so suddenly.

He feels the urge to punch something or someone and runs down the basement stairs to his room. One of the grey walls of his tiny room receives the blast of his rage through an angry punch. "Fuck!" He curses loud as pain spreads through his right wrist and arm, making him fall down on his cot and curse a little more.

* * *

It is a beautiful Saturday night, and the Forman's house is full of loud happy people all over the place. Except for one curly haired guy with a bandaged wrist sitting by the staircase. He doesn't look exactly unhappy, but one could say that something isn't right with him. Who knows? This guy's always been a mystery.

"Hey." A sweet feminine voice startles Hyde from his own world. He looks up and sees Jackie standing in front of him, leaning down on the handrail. She looks beautiful, he thinks to himself. _Damn it!_

"Hey. Enjoying your party?" He asks in complete zen.

"It's nice." Jackie looks around quite surprised. "I didn't know this entire people would be so happy about me leaving town."

"Yeah, you can be a big pain in the ass when you want." He smirks at her, getting amused by this conversation. It feels good to have some civil talk to her.

"It might be because I just don't know when to shut my pie hole." She jokes and he chuckles at her current self-knowledge. She looks sideways at him, smiling smugly, but playfully. "However, one could say that this is a great quality in journalism."

"I'm sure it is." He returns the tease and takes a gulp of his beer.

"So, what happened to your wrist?" She dares to ask as she notices the bandage around Hyde's sore right hand.

"I fell down while running in the park."

"You don't run in the park."

She's completely sure he's lying. The bruises look like he'd punched a wall, and, as far as she knows Steven, he used to punch things when he got pissed off really bad. He'd done it the day his mother left him, the day his father left him, the day Kelso gave Jackie that pink sweater, the day she yelled "get off my boyfriend" to that blonde Annette, the day she gave him that stupid ultimatum. She wonders if he was pissed because of her departure, but she quickly cut this though off. She couldn't allow herself coming back to this.

"You know what, that's why these people are glad that you're leaving. You take too much care of everyone's business." He leans back resting his elbows on the upper steps, smirking at the burn.

"That's why I plan to be an investigative reporter, Steven." She scowls without losing the tease.

"And that's why I think you'll do great." His face turns serious and his blue eyes look right into her mismatched ones. "You are great, Jackie."

She hasn't expected him sweet talk to her, not now. Steven Hyde was an action guy, not a word one, and that was one of the main issues throughout their whole relationship. She was used to Michael saying how much he loved her all the time, even when he didn't mean it. But with Steven, it was so damn hard to pull words out of his mouth. Although she could feel how much he loved her with the smallest of the gestures, she still needed to be assured by his soothing voice telling her how much she meant to him.

But not now. No.

There was once a time when hope was the only thing holding her in Point Place. Hope that they could work things out and be together. However, it was clear that Steven didn't want anything to do with her, so she bravely decided to start seeking for her dreams and move on with her life. That was when she started sending resumes to different TV stations all around the country, hoping someone would give her a good reason to leave. Then fate led her to New York and she couldn't be happier.

It took her too long to overcome the mourning from their relationship, but she was doing great so far. However, talking to him right now was making her feel and want things she didn't want to. She had to get out of here and put her senses together. _I made my decision and nothing will be in my way._

"Excuse me." Trying to push old memories aside, she rushes to the kitchen, leaving a confused Hyde behind.

* * *

By the end of the night, when all the guests had been gone, the six best friends go down to the basement to spend their last few hours together laughing, drinking and smoking. It feels as good as the old times, Jackie thinks to herself. Even Hyde is helping her to burn their friends, and it feels like home.

One by one, Eric, Donna, Fez and Kelso end up falling asleep at random places in the basement, completely wasted. Only Jackie and Hyde are still awake, both lying on the carpet and sharing a joint. Kelso starts to snore pretty loud, making them both look at each other and laugh hard.

"Wanna get out of here?" Hyde asks.

"Yeah, I don't know if I can enjoy the stash with this noise."

"C'mom." He gets up and reaches for her hand to do the same, leaving the basement on their tip toes.

As soon as they leave the house, the cool autumn air invades their lungs and they both shiver and run to the Camino. It's about 3 in the morning and there's no sign of human life on the streets of Point Place. Jackie wonders where is Hyde driving them to, but soon recognizes the way to the water tower. She lets the breeze mess up her hair, as she looks outside the open window, attempting to apprehend every single detail of her hometown before leaving it. _Damn, I'm gonna miss it._

A few minutes later, the Camino parks by the water tower. They are both a little high because of the weed, so they decide to race to the top of it, laughing all the way up. Jackie climbs it up first and manages to help Hyde.

"You only won 'cause my hand is bruised." He informs her as flopping breathlessly on the concrete floor.

"Yeah, alright, Steven! I got to the basis first, and, as far as I know, you don't run with your hands." She snaps and laughs at his excuse. "In fact, for someone who's used to 'run in the park', you're kinda out of shape."

He relights the joint they were smoking earlier, takes a hit and passes it to her. They both stare at the top of the trees, having only the blow of the wind and the singing of wild birds as background sound. The silence is comfortable and soothing, but he decides they've lived in it for too long.

"It's really over, isn't it?" He blows out a noisy sigh.

"What do you mean?" Her head turns right after taking a hit from the joint and passing it back to him.

"Us. We're really done."

"I guess so." Her eyes dart down, sadly, and then up to the horizon. "In fact, I think we were doomed from the very beginning."

"Maybe." He chuckles. "I just wish I could've opened up to you more often. Told you how much you meant to me."

"I wish that too." She smiles to herself. "And I wish I haven't pushed you too hard. I was trying to turn you to the man I thought you should be, but it was stupid. I loved you just the way you were."

He turns left with dreamy high eyes and lightly taps her right knee with the good hand. "We royally screwed us up, didn't we?"

"I think we did." She takes the hand resting on her leg and absentmindedly plays with his fingers.

"It's just how I was taught to." He speaks softly while watching her fumble with his hand. "When you think you've everything, it can't be true. It must end, 'cause happiness is a freakin' lie."

"Cut the crap, Steven." She harshly slaps his hand and gives him an annoying look. "This rock 'n roll bullshit you listen to made you insane. Happiness is true, just as love is. It is only hard to find." She finally shrugs, feeling kind of conformed to what she's just said.

"Do you think we found it?"

Jackie pauses and tries to find the right answer. "I do." She notices a bit of hope in his eyes, so decides to keep going. "But, as you said, we screwed us up. Our lifestyle pulled us away from each other gradually and no words can save us now."

"Ouch, I didn't expect this." She frowns, a little confused. He looks at her and explains. "I mean, I knew it was true. I just wasn't prepared to hear it from you."

They chuckle and remain holding hands for several moments, until Jackie decides to break the silence.

"My flight is in a few hours. I better go home and call a cab to the airport."

"Let me take you." He hopefully says.

"You don't have to, Steven." She turns her head right to face him.

"I know, but I want to." He smiles and gently squeezes her hand.

"Okay." She gives in and returns his smile with a brighter one. _Why is he acting so sweet tonight?_ "But, can I just give Donna and the guys one last goodbye?"

"Sure, doll." He lifts her up and steads her lightly drunk body with both hands on her waist. "Let's go."

Quietly, they get into the basement and wake their friends up. Jackie warmly hugs one by one, not quite sure if they'll remember it when they actually wake up. Hyde watches the scene amazed by the affection she directs to each one of them. This girl is pure love – even with Forman – he thinks to himself.

* * *

After a quick stop at her apartment to catch her luggage, they head to Mitchell Airport in Milwaukee. The first sunbeams are rising on the horizon, painting the two former lovers in purple and orange shades. They look at each other, sharing a comforting smile. _We're gonna be okay._

Once all the check-in procedures are done, they stand by the boarding gate, facing each other, but avoiding eye contact.

"I guess that's it." He says, as he sticks his hands in his jeans front pockets.

"Uh hum. Thanks for the night. I don't think I'll have a joint for a while." Her smile is so beautiful he could just melt right now.

"Nah. I bet that New York stash is way better than mine."

"Maybe, but I won't try and buy it. What am I gonna do if a cop gets me? You know, next time I won't have a backup guy to go to jail for me." She teases him with a playful punch in the arm.

"You'll gonna be fine, doll."

He grabs her hands and pulls her closer, gently landing his lips on hers. She responds his move by cupping his cheeks in her hands, letting him deepen the assault to her mouth. That's it. Their goodbye. Their very last kiss.

"I hope we'll meet again someday." Hyde whispers as they eventually break apart. He rests his forehead in hers and holds her hands in his face, knowing he'll probably never be this close to her again.

"Me too." She answers in a low tone, as made just for him. He sees her chewing her bottom lip as he opens his eyes and catches her intense gaze. "Take care, Puddin'."

Hyde attempts to say something, but his throat goes dry. He can't manage to speak a single word, so he just nods and lets go of her hands. Watch her slowly turn around feels like the most torturing scene ever. She picks up her purse and coat and heads to the boarding gate, pulling up the most devastated smile he's ever seen. All his heart wants to do is screaming and asking her to stay. But his mind speaks louder and reminds him of everything they confided to each other during the night. _No words can save us now._

One last glance back and she disappears into the crowd. That's when he finally manages to voice something.

"I love you, Jackie."

 **#**

 **THE END**

* * *

 _ **A/N2:** Sorry if it wasn't the happy ending you wished. I've got some ideas for a sequel, but I'm not sure about it yet. Let me know if you think I should keep going. :)_


End file.
